Back to the past
by Agent BM
Summary: Takes place between mystery gumball theater. Jeff the nanite goes back in time to stop the whole wattersons being sent to space thing. it doesn't go the way he plans and now he's fading from existence. can he change the past to the way it's supposed to be or will he fade away forever?
1. back in time

**Back to the past**

**I don't own TAWOG**

Ch. 1

Long ago in a spaceship in space called the satellite of love 2, there lived a robot named jeff the nanite. He was a robot who cared for the ships crew who were also his new family. While the family watched cartoons in the ships theater for experiments, Jeff would do some of the work on the satellite since he didn't need air to breathe. While he enjoyed his life, the family started to get homesick. They missed their friends, relatives, home. Jeff didn't want to see them so sad so he secretly worked on a project in the ship's cargo hold, he built a time machine that would stop Nicole from getting that job at Gizmonic institute and starting the whole shot in space thing. He activated the machine and was sent back to the day Nicole got the job interview

(Watterson household)

The family was getting Nicole ready for her job interview. She recently got fired from her job at the rainbow factory and the family was in desperate need of money to pay the bills and food. She found an ad in the newspaper for another local company called Gizmonic Institute and it would pay a lot

"If this interview goes well, then we don't have to worry about our money problems anymore" said Nicole

"Good luck mom" said Anais

"So what is this job you're going for again?" asked Richard

"I'm trying to get a job as an inventor at Gizmonic institute. I have many ideas to share with this world and they pay a lot" said Nicole as she put on some heels

A portal opened up in the living room and Jeff popped out onto the sofa

"Wow I made it. So this is where you guys live, it beats living in space" said Jeff

"Who are you?" asked Richard

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Jeff, and I'm a nanite. I came from the future to save you all from a horrible fate. Nicole, you can't go to that interview at Gizmonic" said Jeff

"Why not? My family needs the money" said Nicole

"Your boss will send you all into space and force you all to watch bad cartoons" said Jeff

"That's ridiculous, why am I still here" said Nicole looking at her watch "I'm gonna be late"

Jeff jumped on Nicole and started digging his sharp feet into her head

"Look, if you do this, then I'll kill you" said Jeff angrily "NOW SIT DOWN"

Nicole sat on the couch and Jeff jumped off her head

"I don't care what you do for a job, but it can't be at Gizmonic. Don't go there or I'll come back and hurt everyone in this room" said Jeff before leaving

"Well that should scare them enough" said Jeff

Before he could open up a portal he noticed one of his legs was fading away

"Ah, my leg, its disappearing" said Jeff who was scared

Just then I appeared in front of him

"Jeff the Nanite, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU"VE DONE" I shouted

"I saved the Wattersons from being sent into space" said Jeff nervously

"WRONG, my name is agent BM, I work for a company I can't tell you about, and what you did is going to make you disappear forever. You don't realize what you did to that family"

"What did I do?" asked Jeff

I picked him up

"I'll show you"

I take a remote from my suit pocket and opened a portal that would take us a couple weeks into the future

**What has Jeff done to ruin the future? Find out soon**


	2. The world you'll create

Ch. 2

I took Jeff a few weeks into the future to see everything that he would create. We landed under a bridge, it was cold

"What are we doing here, my servos are freezing?" asked Jeff

"Look over there"

Jeff looked on the other side of the bridge and saw the Wattersons; they were all huddled together around a fire trying to keep warm in the cold winter air

"Hey guys what's up, why are you here?" asked Jeff

"They can't here you, to them we're just figments of their imaginations"

"Why are they here instead of there warm house?" asked Jeff

"Because Nicole didn't get the job at Gizmonic, the family couldn't pay their bills. They lost their home. All they have left is a few clothes to keep them warm during the cold nights"

"What about food? What do they eat?" asked Jeff

"They have no food. They eat what they can get now. They're begging off the streets for money but no one wants to help them"

"Oh my god, what have I done?" asked Jeff as 2 of 8 legs disappeared

"That's not the worst of it; wait till you see what happened to Lex"

"What happened?"

I teleported him and myself to a rundown apartment. Lex was sitting on the couch in a McDonalds uniform trying to find something to watch on tv. She couldn't find anything. She was crying

"Lex is 19? But that's impossible she turned 12 again" said Jeff

"No she didn't. That only happened on the satellite the family was on. Her love for them made her visit them. Right now she works at a McDonalds and Burger king to try to pay some of her bills, most of her family is dead, she has no one. Right now she'd find the show MGT3K on her TV and fall in love with it, but since it doesn't exist, she didn't"

Lex picked up a box under the couch and took out a picture of her family and cried even harder. She took a gun out of the box and put 1 bullet in it

"What's the point of living if I have no one in my life, goodbye cruel world" said Lex as she pointed the gun to her head

I held Jeff's eyes open to see Lex shoot herself. She fell onto the couch as her blood bled all over the couch and floor

"Now you see the world you're going to create. Take a good look at it. What you did affected 1 family and a young adult"

"Oh my god what've I done? I don't want this to happen" said Jeff

"I would arrest you and see you fade away from existence to fix the problem myself, but I'm giving you one chance to fix this. I'm sending you back to the Watterson's house to try to convince yourself to never start this. And if you mess up, I will hunt you down and arrest you. Deal?"

"Yes we have a deal. Send me back I need to fix this" shouted Jeff

I opened up 1 more portal and sent Jeff back to the day of Nicole's job interview


	3. a problem solved

Ch. 3

Jeff was sent back in time to the day he made that mistake. He arrived just in time before his past self could leave, he landed on the TV.

"Stop what you're doing everyone" shouted Jeff

"Another one, what is going on here?" asked Nicole

"Who are you?" asked past Jeff

"I'm you from the future, and I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake" said Future jeff

"What are you talking about, if you're me then where's my legs?" asked past jeff

After a few minutes of talking past Jeff knew everything that he was gonna cause, just before future Jeff faded away

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm gonna ruin your lives. Nicole you need to get to that interview" said Jeff

"The meetings in 10 minutes and the institute is across town I'll never make it" said Nicole

"Oh yes you will" said Jeff

(A few minutes later)

Jeff was driving Nicole's car to Gizmonic, they were speeding past the freeway at over 90 miles an hour

"This is insane, do you even know how to drive?" asked Nicole as she held onto her seat tightly

"Of course I do I used to crash escape pods into the guest rooms now hang on we're almost there" said Jeff

The 2 made it to Gizmonic and Nicole rushed out of the car

"Thank you Jeff, thanks for getting me here" said Nicole as she rushed inside the G shaped building

"Anytime Nicole, anytime" said Jeff

I appeared in front of Jeff once again with a gun in my hands

"Jeff the nanite"

"What do you want from me I got Nicole to her interview, you said you'd give me a 2nd chance" said Jeff nervously

"I lied"

I pointed the gun at him and killed him

(Satellite)

Jeff woke up screaming. He looked around to see it was 3 am and he was in Anais's room. She woke up

"What's wrong Jeff?" asked Anais

"I had a nightmare. I went back in time to keep you from being up here. I ruined your family's life and a guy shot me" said Jeff nervously

"It's only a dream Jeff" said Anais as she picked him up and put him on her bed "Why don't you sleep with me to make you feel better" said Anais before falling asleep

Jeff moved around on her bed and made himself comfortable. He layed down on her pillow and Anais hugged him. Jeff smiled. He fell asleep that night knowing not to mess with the past and that he had a loving family who loved him. He knew they would get to earth someday, he just knew it

(The end)


End file.
